


go on a date with me

by moxleysbaby



Category: Dean Ambrose - Fandom, Jon Moxley - Fandom, WWE, WWE Raw - Fandom, wwe smackdown - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anyways, F/M, Fluff and Angst, but sorta, not even really angst tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxleysbaby/pseuds/moxleysbaby
Summary: the one where Dean isn’t sure how to confess his feelings
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Reader, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/You
Kudos: 10





	go on a date with me

**Author's Note:**

> the one where Dean isn’t sure how to confess his feelings
> 
> Hope you enjoy! x

Walking past the mirror giving yourself a once over, checking everything was in order, you made your way into the gorilla position. The smile plastered on your face masked the nerves settling into your stomach. Dean, a close friend, wrapped his arm around your shoulders giving you a quick squeeze as if to comfort the nerves that were obvious to him and as a wish of good luck. Choruses of good luck rang out as you, Becky and Charlotte made your entrances into the main event of WrestleMania 35.

You wanted to put on the absolute best show for all the fans and for your fellow female colleagues backstage whose eyes were glued to any and every monitor available. You felt an immense amount of pressure to ensure that you put on the best show possible as a bad performance could mean that women never ever make it into the main event of WrestleMania for years to come.

You had done it. You had pinned Becky. You were the champion now. Not just the champion but the double champ. You had the Raw and SmackDown Live women’s championships. This was your WrestleMania moment. WWE superstars dreamed of having a WrestleMania moment and this was yours. Tears of joy poured out as your jaw slacked. The weight of two belts in your arms was unreal and holding them up to the sound of cheers booming throughout the arena was incredible. It was almost indescribable.

After a quick celebration with the fans and holding the belts up in different positions up the ramp to allow for different angles and shots of your moment, you still couldn’t believe that you had done it. Making your way through the curtain, you were greeted with more cheers and were pulled into a tight hug with Charlotte and Becky. At this moment you allowed your emotions to completely take over you and tears, no matter how weird you may have looked, streaked your cheeks.

“Thank you. Thank you both so much.” You whispered in the loud atmosphere though they heard you through it all.

“You deserve it.” They both pulled away from the hug and spoke simultaneously, laughter coming as you realised what had happened.

Next to greet you was Dean. Out of everyone and despite the odd pairing, you were the best of friends, though you did always wish you could’ve been more, you didn’t really dwell on it in this particular moment.

His arms wrapped you in a warm embrace coming in tight around your waist as your arms slinked around his neck. The position was slightly awkward given the belts held in your hands but you made it work.

“I gotta talk to ya’ about somethin’ darlin’.”

“Now?”

“Nah course not! Go and enjoy your moment, we’ll talk a later, go and do your photoshoots and shit. I’ll meet you in the hotel okay? Just send me a text and don’t worry if it’s late.”

Once your match had started, your nerves had dissipated but in this moment, they had returned, settling deeper as your mind ran through all the possible things that he could have wanted to talk to you about, “Uh yeah sure sure, I’ll text you as soon as I get back.”

A kiss was planted on your cheek as you were pulled away to do interviews and photo shoots and to plan appearances for the following day. Around 12 am, you were finally free to go back to your hotel room and get some rest, quickly packing up your things into the car with Becky and Charlotte to make the best of the sleep that you would get before your hectic day started again tomorrow.

Charlotte drove as you sat in the passenger seat and Becky sat in the back. You discussed your favourite moments of the match with them and they asked how you would be celebrating though you weren’t really sure how that would be going as your thoughts went back to the impending conversation with Dean. Charlotte pulled the car into the hotel valet and you all unloaded your bags, checking in and getting into the lift to go to your respective rooms.

As you waited for the lift to come to the 5th floor, you texted Dean that he could come to your room in around 20 minutes and asked if he wanted anything from room service because you would be ordering some for yourself. You unlocked your door and rested the bags against the wall next to the door as the phone in your hand dinged signalling a message. It was Dean. He would be coming up to your room in 20 minutes and had already eaten with Roman on their way over so he didn’t want room service.

You called for room service ordering some food, showered and had just finished changing when you heard a knock on the door. Checking the peephole, you saw that it was just a hotel staff with your food and opened it, allowing them to set your food on the table provided and closed the door after them.

A couple of minutes later, another knock pulled your attention from the TV, again checking through the peephole, this time it was Dean. You opened the window and it was like a tornado when he came in. His face was a little red, he was pacing around the room and muttering to himself. His hair looked scruffy. Scruffier than usual. Like he had knotted and tangled it with his hands.

A little worried, you tried to call out to him, “Dean. Dean! DEAN!” The last call seemed to get his attention to you and he stopped in his tracks. You put your hands on his shoulders, pushing him down to sit at the edge of the as you joined him.

“Are you okay? Did something happen?”

Taking a deep breath, he spoke, “I’m fine, nothing happened.”

“What was all that about then? Didn’t seem like nothing.”

He didn’t answer you though, simply casting his eyes towards the floor, “Dean come on I’m your best friend you know you can tell me anything.”

That seemed to trigger something in him. He stood up and started yelling, “what if I said I didn’t want to be your friend anymore? Then what?”

“Wait what? You don’t want to be my friend anymore? What did I do?” You were confused and slightly in shock, none of his mannerisms or his behaviour towards had even hinted at him saying he didn’t want to be your friend in the slightest.

“No! That’s not what I - fuck. This is all going horribly wrong. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

“Dean. What is going on right now? You’re kinda scaring me.”

“Fuck it I’m just going to do it.”

And with that, his arms once again wrapped themselves around your midsection and pulled you into the most passionate and yet most confusing kiss that you had ever had.

You shoved him lightly and pulled back, “why. Why did you do that?”

A look of shock mixed with hurt crossed Dean’s face, “I… I’m sorry. I thought - never mind. I shouldn’t have done that.”

With that he left the room as fast as he came in, leaving you stunned and standing in the middle of your hotel room wondering what on earth just happened.

You sat down at the table again, running your fingers over your lips. You could still feel his lips on yours. How the moved. How they felt. You couldn’t focus. Not on your food or on getting to sleep.

You tossed and turned in your bed continuously. You couldn’t help it though, your mind just would not stop running. Sleep just was not coming to you and the frustration built up clouding your judgement entirely.

Which is why when you knocked on Dean’s door at 3 in the morning, you didn’t give a flying fuck that he could be sleeping. Your knuckles rapped against his door gradually getting louder until they could be heard down the long hallway.

A groan came from behind the door before it swung open to reveal a messy Dean. His hair a complete mess atop his was and his eyes squinting as they adjusted to the light flooding into the room from the hallway. His pyjama pants were clearly thrown on and his torso was left bare.

“What are you - what are you doing here? What time is it?”

With his questions, you realised how terribly thought out your plan really was.

You also realised that you didn’t have much to say. You only had one thing to say. So you said it.

“Go on a date with me.”

“Thank god.” Was all he said before yanking you into his room and pushing you back against the door, closing it with your weight and placing kisses on your lips, neck, face anything he could reach really.

“I have wanted this for so long. You have no idea.” He muttered between kisses.

“Oh I have an idea, trust me.” You shoved him back, pushing him towards the bed. Climbing on top of him as he laid down, you pressed kisses of your own against him.

**Author's Note:**

> [@moxleysbaby on tumblr](https://moxleysbaby.tumblr.com/)   
>  [@mitchellandhighway on tumblr](https://mitchellandhighway.tumblr.com/)   
>  [@callumhiqhway on twitter](https://twitter.com/callumhiqhway)


End file.
